Finally I Found You At The Beach -SEQUEL
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku sudah berhasil menangkapmu lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan kau, sekalipun itu pada orang tuamu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan tinggalkan perasaanku begitu saja. Kumohon" "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh" "tapi aku harus pergi, Hae. Mianhe." hanya mencoba membuat summary yang baik. hope you like this HaeHyuk fic Hae!seme Hyuk!uke


**SEQUEL FINALLY I FOUND YOU AT THE BEACH**

**FINALLY YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jung Jessica, and another.

Genre : Romance maybe?

Author POV

Seperti yang kalian tau, Donghae sudah berhasil menangkap stalkernya di pantai saat itu, dan akhirnya Donghae juga tau, bahwa sekolah Hyukjae memang berada di dekat sekolahnya sehingga kalau pulang sekolah Hyukjae bisa selalu menstalking Donghae dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Dan yah, seperti yang kita lihat, sekarang Hyukjae sudah tidak menjaga jarak demi mendapatkan foto Donghae, sekarang mereka sedang duduk bersama dan tentunya Hyukjae sedang menunduk malu karena ini seperti mimpi baginya.

"Ya! Jadi kau sudah berhasil menangkapnya, eoh?"seorang yeoja menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Kau berisik, Sica-ah"jawab Donghae cuek, Jessica, yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dari menatap ponselnya menjadi menatap Jessica, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Aigo….sopan sekali kau ini.."Jessica mengusak rambut Hyukjae gemas. "siapa namamu, manis?"Tanya Jessica membuat wajah Hyukjae menjadi blushing dibilang manis oleh Jessica.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida…."jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku Jessica, Jung … untukmu kau boleh memanggilku noona.."ucap Jessica.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh aku memanggilmu noona, kenapa dia boleh!?"Tanya Donghae kesal. Pasalnya memang Jessica lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Donghae, tapi tidak lebih tua dari Hyukjae. Tapi kalian tau kan, Hyukjae itu mukanya imut? Tidak terlihat lebih tua meskipun pada kenyataannya dialah yang lebih tua *aduh bahasanya belibet banget.

"Tentu saja boleh, Hyukkie cocok jadi dongsaengku, tidak sepertimu, dasar boros wajah"cibir Jessica.

"YA –"omongan Donghae terhenti karena mendengar kekehan disampingnya, ditatapnya Hyukjae yang sedang terkikik geli dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hyuk?"Tanya Donghae kesal.

"Aniya… kkk.. kalian berdua lucu.."jawab Hyukjae masih setengah terkikik.

"Aigoo…kau ini imut sekali,…"Jessica memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Kau mau membunuhnya, Sica?"Tanya Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak bisa bernafas karena pelukan Jessica.

"Ish, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya senang melihat namja manis sepertinya,"

Dan kembali keributan antara HaeSica terus berlanjut, membuat Hyukjae bingung bagaimana harus melerai mereka berdua.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut seperti biasanya, bedanya sekarang mereka sering berjalan-jalan bertiga, dan tidak lupa mereka selalu mampir kerumah Hyukjae jika akhir pekan. Rumah Hyukjae ada di dekat pantai, itu yang membuat mereka sering mampir kesana. Dan juga Hyukjae tinggal sendiri karena orang tuanya yang sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Untuk kenapa dia tidak menuliskan alamatnya di kartu pelajarnya itu, dia hanya lupa alamat rumahnya sendiri waktu mengisi data kartu pelajarnya -_-"

Saat ini seperti biasa, Hyukjae duduk di halte, menunggu kedatangan Donghae dan Jessica dengan kamera kesayangannya, Hyukjae suka memotret. Dia akan memotret apa saja yang menurutnya bagus.

"Hei, sibuk terus dengan kameramu"sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Hyukjae yang sedang mencari objek bagus dari balik kameranya, membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang disampingnya.

"Ah, Hae"ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lama?"Tanya Donghae.

"Aniya, baru juga 5 menit."jawab Hyukjae.

Diam.. mereka sama-sama terdiam, tidak ada yang hendak memulai pembicaraan, atau membuka topic obrolan.

"Hyuk –"

"Hae –"

Mereka berdua saling memanggil dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, Hyuk"ucap Donghae.

"Aniya, kau saja yang duluan"bantah Hyukjae.

"Tapi…"

"Gwenchana.."

"Ah, itu apa hari sabtu nanti kau –"

"Oppa!"sebuah suara memotong ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, oh, itu bukan Jessica, Jessica tidak mungkin memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan Oppa. Itu adalah fans Donghae. Membuat Hyukjae mendengus kasar. Ish, mereka sudah cukup dekat 1 bulan ini, dan itu tanpa gangguan nenek-nenek sihir ini. Tapi kenapa mereka harus muncul coba?

"Jadi kau menghindari kami selama ini karena namja ini, oppa?"Tanya seorang yeoja yang berdiri paling depan di barisan mereka. Yeoja itu menunjuk Hyukjae dengan kuku tajamnya yang entah, mungkin itu kuku palsu?

"Hah… kalian ini mengganggu tau. Pergi sana."ucap Donghae dingin.

"Mwo? Kau mengusir kami, oppa?"Tanya yeoja itu terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini Donghae tidak pernah sampai mengusir mereka meskipun mereka sangat mengganggunya. Donghae akan tetap memberikan mereka senyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan menurut mereka.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Donghae kami!?"teriak yeoja itu kesal pada Hyukjae.

"Huh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa disini nona. Aku hanya sedang memotret."jawab Hyukjae polos dan jujur.

-SRET-

Dengan sekali tarik, yeoja itu berhasil merebut kamera milik Hyukjae.

"YA!"Hyukjae berteriak kesal, pasalnya dia paling tidak suka ada yang menyentuh kameranya, meskipun itu appanya sekalipun. Yeoja itu tampak tidak memperdulikan teriakan Hyukjae dan sibuk membuka-buka hasil potretan Hyukjae.

"Mwo? Ini foto Donghae oppa. Kau stalker! Dan…jangan bilang kalau kau gay?"tuduh yeoja itu. yah, meskipun tuduhan yeoja itu tidaklah salah, tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa kesal mendengarnya. Hyukjae merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa memindahkan gambar-gambar itu ke komputernya, meskipun Donghae sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi kalau dulu dia adalah stalker Donghae, dan Donghae tau kalau Hyukjae mencintainya, tapi sampai sekarang pun Donghae tidak menjawab maupun menolak itu. entahlah, seperti menggantungkan cinta Hyukjae? tapi kalau yang melihat adalah fans Donghae ini adalah masalah besar.

"Oppa! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja stalker dan gay seperti dia!"ucap yeoja itu menarik tangan Donghae. Sekali tepis Donghae berhasil melepaskan tangan itu.

"Hak apa kau menyuruhku menjahuinya? Hak apa kau mengatainya stalker? Bukankah disini yang stalker sesungguhnya itu kau? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku punya privasi? Kau dan genk tidak jelasmu ini selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, mencuri barangku, dan meniru semua yang aku gunakan. Oh! Kenapa kalian tidak memakai seragam seperti ku sekalian, huh? Kalian pikir selama ini aku tidak tau kalau kalian yang mencuri barang-barangku? Handphoneku kemudian membajaknya? Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Dia gay? Terus masalahnya? Aku saja tidak mempermasalahkannya kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkannya? Aku yang memilih berteman, bukan kau kan? Dan kalau di suruh memilihpun aku akan memilih dia, tidak yeoja seperti mu, yang kemana-mana selalu memakai topeng tebal diwajahnya."jelas Donghae mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya selama ini.

Wajah yeoja itu tampak memerah. Entah memerah karena malu, kesal atau apa. Yeoja itu menatap nyalang Hyukjae dan kemudian –

-PRAAAK-

Kamera SLR Hyukjae menjadi sasaran kekesalan yeoja itu, dibantingnya kamera Hyukjae dengan keras membuat kamera Hyukjae hancur tak berbentuk. Hyukjae terkejut melihatnya. Itu.. itu…

-PLAAK-

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi yeoja itu membuat yeoja itu hampir tersungkur jika temannya tidak menahannya.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padanya. Pergi dari hadapanku. SEKARANG"ucap Donghae dingin, yeoja itu menatap shock Donghae sambil memegang pipinya, sedetik kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan mereka diikuti teman-temannya.

"ada apa ini?"Tanya Jessica yang baru saja muncul disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Donghae ikut berjongkok disamping Hyukjae, Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, dia menundukkan wajahnya meratapi kameranya. Memunguti pecahan kamerannya.

"Hei, aku bertanya, ada apa ini?"Tanya Jessica lagi karena tidak ada yang menyahutinya.

"Maaf..aku, pulang duluan"lirih Hyukjae lalu berlalu dari tempat itu membawa kameranya yang sudah hancur karena perbuatan yeoja gila tadi.

"HYUK!"panggil Donghae tapi tidak didengar oleh Hyukjae lagi. Membuat Donghae dan Jessica hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Hyukjae.

"Akan kubunuh kau karena sudah membuat Namdongsaeng imutku menangis, ikan boros wajah"ucap Jessica dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Donghae disampingnya merinding mendengar suara itu.

Author POV END

Hyukjae POV

Sejak kejadian itu aku belum berani menemui Donghae lagi, bukan. Bukannya tidak berani, hanya saja aku sedih. Yeoja itu.. berani sekali dia merusak kameraku. Dia tidak tau kah kalau benda itu sangat berarti untukku? Itu pemberian noonaku sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengabadikan semua yang kulihat, agar kelak aku bisa meninggalkan kenangan yang berarti untuk orang-orang yang kutinggalkan.

Noona ku itu adalah seorang fotografer yang cukup terkenal, meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat ingin pergi ketempat pemotretan. Dia adalah noona terbaik yang kumiliki. Ngomong-ngomong tentang noona… entah kenapa aku merindukan Sica Noona.

"Hyukkie!"panggil seseorang saat aku sedang berjalan menuju gerbang depan, kudongakkan kepalaku guna mencari siapa yang memanggilku, setelah tau siapa yang memanggil akuu tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari kearah orang yang memanggilku dan memeluknya erat.

"Noona! Aku merindukanmu~~"ucapku memeluknya, sudah kubilang kan, aku merindukannya.

"Oh, tentu saja noona juga merindukan namdosaeng noona yang saaangaaat imut ini"ucapnya membalas pelukanku.

Setelah acara saling berpelukan, Jessica noona memegang kedua pundakku dan menatapku dalam.

"Mau berjalan-jalan bersama noona?"tawarnya, aku mengangukkan kepalaku semangat.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk bersama di sebuah café dekat dengan sekolah kami, Jessica Noona dengan orange juice dan short cakenya, dan aku dengan milkshake strawberry dan crepes strawberry deluxe ku.

"Kau kemana saja 4 hari ini?"Tanya Jessica Noona memecah keheningan diantar kami.

"uhm… aniya, aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya…sibuk dengan ulangan harian saja"jawabku memberi alasan.

"bukan menghindari kami?"selidik Jessica Noona.

"Aniya…"

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat seperti menghindari kami."

"ish, kalau aku menghindari kalian, mana mungkin aku ada di sini bersama noona sekarang"dengusku kesal.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"aku.. hanya kesal dengan fans Donghae"ucapku akhirnya.

"Huh? Karena kamera itu?"tanyanya dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban."Haa. memang hari itu yeoja gila itu benar-benar keterlaluan, kau tau, Donghae sudah melabraknya habis-habisan, bahkan yeoja itu sampai menangis meraung-raung meminta maaf pada Donghae"jelas Jessica Noona.

"Huh? Sampai segitunya?"tanyaku kaget.

"Tentu saja. Ah, ya Hyukkie, noona mau Tanya."ucapnya.

"Tanya apa?"tanyaku sambil mengemut sendokku yang terkena cream dari crepesku.

"apa kau masih menyuka –ah, maksudku mencintai Donghae?"Tanyanya tothepoint.

"uhuk"dan sukses membuatku tersedak."M..mwo? apa yang noona tanyakan?"tanyaku menyesap milkshakeku berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera leherku.

"Jawab saja.."Jessica noona terus menatapku tajam. Membuatku semakin gugup.

"Eumh.. yah, kalau itu sih..tentu saja masih. Aku… sangat mencintainya, bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah menyatakannya? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih sering memotertnya"jawabku menggaruk tengkukku menghilangkan kegugupan karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jessica noona.

"Woaah, jinjja? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja lagi pada Donghae?"tanyanya lagi, membuatku mengaduk-ngaduk milkshake ku.

"aish.. noona, aku kan malu"ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Aih.. imut sekali kau kalau sedang blushing seperti itu eoh"Jessica noona mengacak-ngacak rambutku gemas, ah. Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini. Sora Noona, lihatlah, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti noona yang sama baiknya dengan noona dulu.

"Hyuk? Kau melamun?"ucapan Jessica noona menyadarkanku, dan membuatku tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah, kau tidak merindukan Donghae?"Tanya Jessica Noona lagi.

"Eum… tentu saja aku merindukannya,."jawabku kembali menundukkan kepalaku malu.

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak bertemu? Bagaimana kalau besok? Kita jalan-jalan seperti biasa."ajaknya.

"Mianhe noona, besok aku harus pergi"jawabku penuh sesal.

"Huh? Kau mau kamana?"

"Jepang."

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae PoV

Ini sudah hari kelima aku tidak bertemu dengan Hyukjae, jujur aku merindukannya, apalagi gummy smile miliknya itu. aku ingin berjumpa dengannya, mengembalikan memory card camera miliknya yang sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi yang kutemukan saat Hyukjae berlari,mungkin dia tidak melihatnya kalau memorycardnya terjatuh. Jujur kalau bisa aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan yeoja gila itu.

"Eoh? Sica, kenapa dengan matamu?"tanyaku heran saat melihat Jessica masuk kekelas dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis, eh, tunggu sepertinya dia benar-benar menangis.

"Katakan Hae.. katakan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Hyukke."ucap Jessica dengan ucapan bergetarnya, membuatku mengernyitkan keningku bingung. Kenapa dia menangis?

"Katakan Hae!"jeritnya meremat kedua bahuku.

"e..eoh? n..ne, aku mencintainya.. bukankah kau sudah tau itu?"jawabku bingung.

"Katakan itu padanya sekarang..sebelum….sebelum semuanya terlambat, Hae."ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"M..maksudmu?"ucapku takut, entah kenapa sekarang aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang amat besar mendengar penjelasan Jessica.

.

.

'Hyuk.. ada dimana kau sekarang?'pikirku dalam hati, saat ini aku sedang berada di Incheon airport setelah mendengar penjelasan Jessica tadi.

"_Hari ini dia akan berangkat ke Jepang karena orang tuanya yang khawatir kalau dia sendirian disini. Tapi Hae. Aku yakin, kalau kau bisa menahannya. Kumohon, jangan biarkan dia pergi, Hae..Kumohon"_

Hyukjae pernah bercerita kalau dia di Seoul memang tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya punya bisnis di Jepang yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Tapi aku tidak pernah kepikiran sama sekali kalau Hyukjae akan menyusul orang tuanya kesana. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jessica aku segera berlari keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan menyetop taxi lalu pergi menuju bandara tanpa memikirkan para petugas kedisiplinan sekolah yang terus berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling berusaha menemukan sosok namja yang sangat kucintai selama ini.

'Ah!'akhirnya, disana dia sedang menelpon seseorang sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk, dengan segera aku berlari kearahnya.

-GREEP-

Tepat sebelum dia menyerahkan tiket dan paspornya aku sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, membuat tubuhnya terasa menegang didalam pelukanku.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku sudah berhasil menangkapmu lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan kau, sekalipun itu pada orang tuamu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan tinggalkan perasaanku begitu saja. Kumohon"ucapku kalut. Hyukjae menengokkan kepalanya kearahku dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Eoh? Hyuk kau sakit? Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa pergi sekarang, jadi ayo pergi"dengan segera kutarik tangannya menjauhi petugas tiket itu.

"Hae,. Berhenti!"sentak Hyukjae saat kami baru setengah jalan menuju taxi yang kutinggal begitu saja tadi, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"itu.. bisa kau jelaskan apa yang barusan kau ucapkan?"tanyanya menunduk malu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, kutangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku dan menatap matanya dalam, menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali di mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh"ucapku sekali lagi. Dia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Nado.."ucapnya lirih.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa.?"tanyaku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

-SREET-

"A..aa. Appo. Hyuk, lepaskan jeweranmu, sungguh ini benar-benar sakit!"rintihku saat dia menarik telinga kananku dengan kuat.

"AKU BILANG NADO, HAE BABO!"teriaknya tepat ditelingaku yang tadi dijewernya, membuat telingaku berasa berdengung mendengar teriakan cemprengnya. Tapi aku tidak merintih sakit, melainkan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, oke, baiklah, sekarang kita harus pulang, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun karena kau sudah menjadi milikku"ucapku kembali menarik tangannya, tapi Hyukjae tidak bergerak sama sekali, membuatku kembali menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya.

"Wae?"tanyaku bingung.

"tapi aku harus pergi, Hae."ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau tega meninggalkanku? Bagaiamana kalau aku diapa-apakan oleh yeoja gila kemarin? Kau tega? Kau tau, aku tidak bisa tidak bertemu dengan mu lama-lama Hyuk…"ucapku memelas.

"Siapa yang bilang lama-lama?"Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Jessica?"

"Ish, noona. Sudah kubilang aku akan ke Jepang hanya 2 hari juga. Pasti noona berbicara yang tidak-tidak."oceh Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huh? 2 hari? Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang akan ke Jepang, tapi hanya untuk 2 hari, aku ada perlombaan fotografi, dan semua peserta diharapkan berkumpul disana. Hanya 2 hari"jelasnya kembali mengulang kalimat 2 hari.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya…"

"Akan kubunuh kau, ice princess jelek…"dengusku kesal.

"Ah, hae, pesawatku sebentar lagi take off, aku harus berangkat.."ucapnya mengalihkan wajahku padanya, kuusap pipinya dan kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Berjanjilah pulang dengan cepat dan bawa berita baik untukku."ucapku, membuatnya blushing. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu.. pai pai~"dia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan berlari meninggalkanku. Ah… baru saja aku menyatakan cintaku beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi aku sudah ditinggal cintaku sendiri. Cinta itu rumit ya.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Ini sudah 2 hari dan saat ini Donghae dan juga Jessica sudah menunggu kepulangan Hyukjae di bandara. Mereka sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing, Donghae sibuk dengan game, dan Jessica sibuk dengan kameranya, memotreti pasangan yaoi yang sedang berseliweran dihadapannya. Menurutnya 'ini merupakan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup' begitulah isi pikirinnya.

"Noona~"sebuah panggilan mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya, membuatnya menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah samping, dimana seorang namja manis sedang berdiri disana memegang sebuah piala dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum berlari kearah Jessica dan Donghae.

"Noona bogoshipoo~~"ucap Hyukjae memeluk Jessica.

"Nado bogoshipoo…"balas Jessica balik memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

-SIGH-

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang terlupakan? Siapa yah?

"Ehem!"Donghae pura-pura terbatuk atau emang terbatuk? Sepertinya pura-pura agar perhatian kedua manusia yang sedang asyik dengan euphoria kerinduan mereka teralihkan padanya.

"Ada apa, Hae?"Tanya Jessica bingung.

"kau tidak merindukan NAMJACHINGUmu, eoh?"Tanya Donghae menekankan pada kata 'namjachingu' membuat Hyukjae dan juga Jessica terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae mendekatkan dirinya dengan Donghae lalu mengecup bibir Donghae lama. Membuat Jessica langsung mengarahkan kameranya kearah mereka berdua. Hei, ini kesempatan yang benar-benar jarang ada, kan?

"Aku pulang, tuan NAMJACHINGU"ejek Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis.

-GREP-

Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae dan kembali mencium bibir Hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka yang sedang ditonton banyak orang dan juga tidak memperdulikan –

"Selamat datang, nae _princess_"bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae.

–seorang yeoja yang sedang mimisan sambil menggenggam handphone ditangannya.

_Poor Jessica_

-The End-

Kalo mau hasil eksklusifnya minta Jessica yah, jangan todong saya yang tidak-tidak *peace


End file.
